Reading Harry Potter
by toonanimefan
Summary: It's the middle of Harry's 5th year. Umbridge is trying to make his life absolutely miserable. She wants to expose his 'lies' when she is given 7 books all about his life from kids that are from the future. What will happen? Warning: Spoilers if you haven't at least read the books or seen the movies.
1. Announcement

**Author's note: Hey this is my first ever Harry potter story. I never wrote Harry Potter before so I'm sorry in advance if the characters don't sound so good. In this story Umbridge is given 7 books from kids that are from the future, who will join the reading. She isn't allowed to touch them, and the kids have a few demands before they will start reading. I don't own Harry Potter at all. **

(**_Book writing_**)

(Story)

(_Announcements_)

**Announcement:**

_"All students please report to the Great Hall in five minutes." _

Many students groaned when they heard that announcement from that sickly, sweat voice.

"What does she want now?" Harry asks angrily.

His friends shrug not knowing.

They have made it to the Great Hall and many had a shock when they saw that sitting up at the high table with the Professors was Fudge who's the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, and Percy Weasley. They then noticed that Snape wasn't there yet which was curious.

Draco Malfoy's father and his mother were standing near the Slytherin table. Near the Hufflepuff table was Cedric's parents for whatever reason. Both looking upset being back at Hogwarts where their son who died no longer goes too.

Near the Gryffindor table was Oliver Wood, the rest of the Weasley family (Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie), Fleur Delacour, Remus Lupin, Tonks, along with who could only be her parents, Mad-eye, Kingsley and…

"SNUFFLE'S!" Harry yelled in shock when a black dog came running over to him excitedly. Sirius's tail was wagging excited to see him.

Sirius was on the run from the Ministry of Magic after escaping from the Wizard Prison called Azkaban. He was wrongfully convicted of a crime he didn't commit and sent to the prison without even a trial for whatever reason.

"Hem, Hem." Umbridge cleared her throat making Harry come out of his thoughts.

Everyone turns their attention to her. "Dolores can you explain why we are here?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Minister I have been given 7 books from a few children from the future. These books are about Harry Potter's life her at Hogwarts and we will finally put an end to his lies."

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled out when Harry had turned pale white.

"That is an invasion of privacy I'm sure Professor!"

"Quiet down Miss Granger or else I'll give you detention." Umbridge says in her sickly, sweat voice.

Everyone that is friends with Harry were glaring at her. Harry had quietly told Hermione and Ron about the books proving that Sirius being innocent. The three of them glancing at the black dog.

They noticed Draco smirking at Harry obviously glad to see how miserable this was making him.

"Where are these books Dolores?" Fudge asks looking interested.

"These children claimed that they didn't trust me to hold them, so they gave them to Dumbledore. (many sent grateful looks towards Albus) Those children shall be back very soon along with Severus. They asked Severus to do something for them, and they are going to have a few demands or so before we begin reading, that they told me. They didn't say what they wanted yet but I hope they don't ask for to much. They better respect their elders, especially me." She smiles a little to sweetly.

Bang

The doors opened and in came Severus Snape not looking to happy especially when he looked towards the black dog which many didn't really understand.

Everyone stared as eight children, at least two of them must have been teenagers came walking into the room.

One of them must have been really brave when he shouted out, "Hey you old Toad lady!" looking right at Umbridge….

**Author's note: Hey sorry that I ended it right here, but I decided I wanted to split it up into two chapters. I especially loved my little cliffhanger. Can you guess which future kid said this. I'm in the middle of the next chapter now, and it will include the first chapter of S.S. Please R&R, but no flames. **


	2. Demands & Truths

**Author's note: Hey everyone here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I decided to bring the Dursley's into this and to have the children reveal that Sirius is innocent so he will properly be able to react to the books in human form instead of a dog…Spoiler. Also I did my research and I found out that Albus was placed into Slytherin and is best friends with Scorpius. Just letting you know I'm not going to be putting the book(s) in here word for word I'm just going to have some words so you know where in the book they are at, but not all just like a couple. I don't want anyone to be trying to figure out where in the book they are for a few minutes. It's also so you understand what they are kind of reacting to. I also don't want someone sending a review freaking out at me again, I'm sorry to those that are annoyed but I've got great plans for this story….you're all going to love it. I don't own Harry Potter at all.**

**Demands/Truths:**

Half the kids in the Great Hall started cracking up at the look on Umbridge's face. "YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME!"

"Well you're really rude." The boy shrugged.

The oldest boy slapped him on the back of the head. "I'm sorry he never had any sense to care about other's feelings. He mostly cares about pranking."

Umbridge glares but starts to have a creepy, sickly, sweat smile at the oldest boy. "Well at least you have some manners, young man. Now I believe you wanted to ask of some things before we start?"

"We're not asking we're telling you how things are going to work, and you're going to like it no matter what. Especially the Minister over there, after all we are from at least 21 years into the future." The older boy said glaring up at the two of them.

Everyone was staring in shock at the boy when he said how many years into the future they were from.

Umbridge was still glaring and smiled while glaring, "What do you want us to do before reading then?"

"We will be doing four things before doing what we all came here to do. The first one is that no matter what you hear you can't punish anyone unless it's taking points away…"

"Yeah and I bet my dad will be the one that will get the most points taken away." One of the younger boys that has sleek blonde hair says.

Snickers were heard from a few of the other kids, while others started to stare.

His face turns red, and he starts laughing nervously. Everyone had perplexed looks on their faces wondering who his father was.

"The second being the Dursley's who are Harry's relatives will be brought here. I'm sorry Harry, but your relatives need to be here for what are in the books as well."

Many Purebloods were not happy about the fact that Muggles are going to be here at Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy being the one that absolutely hated it, but started thinking to himself. 'These books would be beneficial to the Dark Lord. When we finish the reading for the night I will meet with him.' On the inside he had a twisted smile but on the outside his face was Stoic just staring at the future children.

"We will also being using this truth potion that we had Snape make to prove to you that someone that went to Azkaban was innocent and not guilty at all. We had to tell him what Al's whole name is just to convince him, and Madame Bones will be helping with that." The people of the Ministry officials were looking a little shocked especially Fudge.

"What do you mean that we sent an innocent man to Azkaban? The Ministry doesn't make such mistakes.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus and anyone else that knew the truth about Sirius snorted to themselves.

"Lastly we will be introducing ourselves with our first, middle and last name. We'll also tell you guys who are parents are." The kids were smiling brightly.

Umbridge was not happy but reluctantly nodded in agreement to their terms. They smiled happily, "Alright then, we're going to go straight to bringing the Dursley's since we already fully discussed that the only punishments will be losing points and that no one will be arrested."

"Wait. Can't we just not bring them." Harry asks pleadingly, he didn't want the people that tormented and abused him for 10 years to be here. He also didn't want everyone to know what they have done to him. It's super embarrassing to him, he sighs in defeat though.

Ron and Hermione shot him a couple of sad looks, knowing some of what he's thinking. Harry ignores their looks and looks in front.

"I'm sorry Harry I know this will be hard for you, but it's for the best." The older boy from the future says much to Harry and the Wizard's who don't like muggles dismay.

There was a bright white flash of light and the three Dursley's were in the Great Hall. They looked around in shock and terror.

That was until Vernon saw Harry. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU BRING MY FAMILY INTO THIS FREAKISHNESS BOY!"

Many people jumped slightly at how angry the big man was, they watched as his face went from pale to red to a slight purple. Harry slightly moved closer to Remus and Snuffles (Sirius).

His face went full on purple, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BOY!" Vernon started stalking towards Harry in anger. Harry had grown pale and moved slightly over to Remus and Snuffles.

Although before anybody knew it Vernon was suddenly thrown into a chair chained to it and duct tape was magically put onto his mouth.

This was to stop him from harming Harry in any way. Petunia screamed in fear and Dudley looked shocked but knew that he kind of deserved it.

Dudley has been thinking ever since the Dementor attack on him and Harry during the summer about changing his ways.

Meanwhile Harry was a little shaky and pale, while his friends looked at him worriedly.

Everyone turned to the kids in the future who pointed to the oldest and he says, "I will appreciate it if you would reframe yourself from doing anything rash Vernon. Harry didn't have anything do with you appearing here. It was me and my friends here, now sit there and look pretty. We will be doing a few more things before reading some books about your nephew."

Vernon glared but didn't try to talk with the tape still on his mouth. Nobody noticed Draco smirking at how in his words 'that muggle got what he deserves.'

"Alright can you give me the truth potion."

One of the younger boys in the group from the future handed the older one the vile, "Here you go Teddy."

"Thank you Al."

Everyone paid close attention to them when they found out the first names of two of the kids.

"Alright Miss Amelia Bones can you come down here with us (he's walking over towards the Gryffindor table) we have a list of questions for you to ask the person that we know is innocent." The boy named Teddy says.

"Why yes, of course." She smiles at him for being so polite.

"Dumbledore could you ask him to join us please?" Teddy asks.

Dumbledore smiles with a twinkle in eye, "Minister please promise not to be quick to judge."

Fudge nodded slightly confused.

"Sirius would you care to join us?"

A few people at the Gryffindor table screamed almost falling out of there chairs while others from the other houses stared in shock when the black dog next to Harry and Remus transformed into Sirius Black.

Sirius smiled and said, "Do you know how hard it was to stay seated as a dog and not run up and attack that guy that threated you Pup." He asked Harry who shrugged much to everyone's shock.

Fudge was pale but stayed quiet like he promised but we can't say the same about Umbridge.

"Sirius Black!" Umbridge shrieked, "Arrest him."

"Now Dolores, if these children want to waste their time trying to prove he is innocent when he isn't then we mise well let them." Fudge says causing her to smirk confidently.

"Alright we should get this over with." Teddy says handing the vile to Sirius who took it and drank it. Everyone was at the edge of their seats waiting to hear the questions they were going to have Amelia Bones ask Black. This included her Niece

She looked at the list that the kids had made and asked, "Were you the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter?"

"No."

Fudge blanched in shock as did a few others.

"Who was their actual secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why weren't you chosen?" Bones asked gently.

"Oh, I was. I just chickened out like a cowered at the last minute. I suggested Peter because I thought that it was a brilliant plan and that no one would suspect a cowered like Peter doing a task as dangerous as that."

"Did you go after Peter, and did you kill him?"

"Yes I went after him." Sirius got a dark look on face, "I didn't kill him though, he yelled out that I was the reason James and Lily were dead. He pointed his wand behind himself and blew up those muggles in the street behind him."

"If that's the case why did we find only a finger of him."

"He cut it off in the confusion and shrank down into a rat going into the sewer nearby."

"He's an Animagus?"

"Yeah he, James and I become Animagus to help Remus out with his problem when we were in school."

"Alright, why were you laughing when the Ministry Officials found you?"

"I was grieving for my two best friends that were killed and at the time I thought the guy responsible ironically blew himself up."

"Right then well I believe that we got enough evidence that you are innocent. So I hereby say that you are innocent of all charges and I for one believes that the Ministry shall announce that we deeply apologize for wrongfully convicting you to the public. Someone please give him the counter curse for the potion." She smiles at him apologetically for all that he's been through.

Sirius smiles back at her and takes the counter curse he was given then he says, "Thank you Amelia. Also, can you also tell everyone that I was sent to Azkaban without trial?"

She turns sharply and says in furry, "Who was it, that did that."

"Barty Crouch Sr." Sirius says.

Amelia nods not happy about this new information. She walks back to the High table glaring at Fudge and Umbridge in the process.

Sirius yells out, "Woo I'm free Prongslet!" He grabs Harry hugging him in happiness.

"Sirius knock it off!" Harry yells in embarrassment seeing everyone staring at him.

"It's my job as your Godfather to embarrass you Pup."

Harry's face was red and the Dursley's were glaring at his happiness, but only Harry noticed this.

"Alright everyone calm down, us future kids are going to be introducing ourselves with our full names." The oldest boy Teddy says.

"We have an order so I'll go first. You guys know our order right?" he looks over to the others who nodded."

Everyone is at the edge of the seats in anticipation. Everyone ready to hear who these kids are and who their parents are.

The oldest boy sighs and starts, "Hi everyone my name is Teddy Remus Lupin."

As soon as he said this Remus starts coughing and Sirius is laughing, "Alright Moony! You finally settled down with someone."

He glares at him, "Shut up Padfoot!"

"Wait a minute Moony and Padfoot!?" Fred and George exclaim, "You're two of the Marauders!" They looked at Harry, "You knew, why didn't you tell us? We gave you the map."

Harry shrugged, "It never came up."

"Harry's dad was a Marauder too." Sirius tells them.

The Twins gaped at him, "Really?!"

"Yes, he was prongs. Before you ask Wormtail was unfortunately Peter." Sirius said the last one in discuss.

The twins glared saying, "He doesn't deserve to be a Marauder!" at the same time, then go into a shock about two Marauders sitting right next to them.

"Okay can I continue with who my parents are please?" Teddy asks glaring at the interruption, but slightly amused.

When no one responded he spoke, "My dad is obviously Remus Lupin and my Mom is Nymphadora Tonks."

Sirius cheered, "Remus you married my favorite Cousin's daughter!"

Remus and Tonks were both blushing, Tonks's mom was squealing with happiness so much that husband needed to calm her down.

"Oh and dad, you don't have to worry about me when it comes to full moons. I only get really cranky, I don't turn furry."

Remus smiles with relief.

"I'm able to change my hair and appearance like mom (Tonks cheers happily much to her parents and a few other's amusement) and the house I'm in is Hufflepuff."

"That's the house I was in!" Tonks cheers.

Teddy looks straight at Harry, "Also you guys make Harry my Godfather." He smiles when Harry looked shocked.

Sirius laughs and hugs Harry, "We're now Godfather buddies Pup." Harry's face turns bright red embarrassed making Sirius laugh even more.

Teddy still smiling at them says pointing at the girl next to him, "Alright your next." She smiles giving him a kiss on the cheek and walk up smiling at everyone.

"Hi, everyone my name is Victoire Weasley. I have a little sister named Dominique and a brother named Louis. My parents are Bill Weasley (the Weasley's and a few others perk up a little) and Fleur Delacour."

Bill and Fleur blushed when the twins started catcalling, coming out of there shock about Sirius and Remus.

"Teddy and I are dating and I'm also in Hufflepuff." Many people are looking even more interested by the minute. She turns to the little curly red head girl, "It's your turn."

The girl nods and smiles, "Hi everyone! My name Rose Weasley, my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Again the twins catcalled while Ron and Hermione started to turn pink and then red.

Mrs. Weasley sighs happily, "I have grandchildren! I'm so happy for you two." She is looking at Ron and Hermione, then looks at Bill. "I'm happy for you to Bill."

Bill is blushing when Rose continued speaking, "The house I'm in is Gryffindor and I'm best friends with these two idiots she points to the boy they heard was named Al and the blonde, haired boy.

"We pretty much get involved in adventures like my parents and Uncle Harry." Rose states smiling at the looks and Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces.

She turned to the red, haired boy next to her obviously not wanting to speak anymore than what she said.

The young boy sighs and says, "Hi my name is Hugo Weasley. Rose is my older sister and I'm also in Gryffindor. Any questions before we move on?"

George raises his hand, "Yes uncle George?"

George smiles and says, "When did your parents finally get together? Are you able to tell us?"

"I can't tell you that much but I'll say they finally realized they had feelings for each other around the end of sixth year." **(I'm not sure if this is true, if I'm wrong please let me know)**

George nods, him and Fred smirking towards Ron who's entire face is beat red, like his hair.

The boy that disrespected Umbridge earlier walked forward obviously going to be going next.

"What's up everyone? My name is James Sirius Potter…" he trailed off to see their reactions.

Sirius is smiling happily knowing that Harry named a kid after him and James. Ginny was leaning forward slightly excited to find out if she was the boy's mother.

Harry was excited to know he had a future kid, not noticing that the Dursley's weren't happy that someone would marry the 'freak'.

"My parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, I'm also in Gryffindor."

"Wait Ginny and Harry!?" Ron yelled out in shock, turning to glare at Harry.

James smiles, "Yes uncle Ron, it is shocking right? Although they don't get together until close to the end of your 6th year and mom's 5th." Ron nods still slightly fuming but smiles at Harry when he looks at him.

"If there's anyone that I would like to be with my sister then I'm glad it's my best mate." He and Harry smile, and Ginny is excited that her brother is happy for her.

"What about me!?" Michael Corner, Ginny's boyfriend right now yells.

"Oh you must be my mom's first boyfriend, yeah I'm pretty sure you guys break up and she starts dating Dean Thomas next year before getting together with my dad. Sorry Teddy I know I shouldn't be spoiling these things until the books show it." James says when Teddy sends him a look.

A Ron is fuming again glaring at a shocked Dean, and Ginny is also shocked.

"Okay your turn Al."

"Hey Teddy can I just say what my middle name is too instead of waiting it to be mentioned in the 7th book?"

"No just say your first and last name. You're also going to need to say what house you're in too."

The poor kid sighs causing many to wonder why, "Hi my name is Albus Potter but you can just call me Al since there's Dumbledore who's first name is Albus. James is my older brother. Hey dad, mom and uncle Ron please don't freak out when I tell you what house I'm in."

All the houses looked around wondering what house he's in.

"Well I'm best mates with this guy. (he points at the blonde boy) The house I'm in is…..Slytherin…."

He closes his eyes after saying it, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Sirius and many others are shocked. But they aren't as shocked as the kids at the Slytherin table, mostly Draco Malfoy.

Harry shrugged and said, "There's nothing wrong with you being in Slytherin."

Ginny agrees with him, "You are apparently my son who am I to judge you just because of the house you were put in." And Al sighs in relief, looking up smiling at them. Ron was going to say something but a look from Ginny told him not to.

"My turn!" A little girl with red hair said jumping up and down.

"Hi everyone! My name is Lily Luna Potter and I'm in the Ravenclaw house."

Luna smiles and looks over at Harry, "Thank you for naming your daughter after me and your mother." She is now smiling dreamily.

Harry and Ginny are once again shocked, they have children which are in three different houses.

Many people are just too shocked to speak right now, even the Ministry officials (including Umbridge surprisingly).

Lily then turns to look at Petunia, "In the future Great Aunt Petunia absolutely loves me! We go shopping together almost like every week."

Petunia, Vernon (who still has his mouth taped shut) and Dudley looked shocked. Their faces cause Lilly to giggle.

"Your turn." Al says pointing to his best friend.

Everyone is excited to find out who this child is. He smiles shyly and says, "Hi everyone my name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy…" He is cut off when many Slytherins yelled in shock.

He rolls his eyes "Yes I know, it's shocking that I'm friends with Potter's son and Weasley's daughter, if I'm quoting a little bit of my dad."

The Slytherins calm down slightly as do many other's in the other houses but a few Gryffindor's a little fearful. Lucius Malfoy isn't very happy right now, but he hopes that if this really is his grandson that his mother is pureblood.

"So back to what I was saying, I'm in Slytherin. My parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass." A few boys in Slytherin start laughing at the look on Draco's face. Suddenly there's a squeal from someone in Slytherin, "Oh my gosh Astoria! You have a son that's adorable." Many people are shocked that (The Ice Queen) Daphne Greengrass yells this out loud to her sister.

"Hi aunt Daphne." Scorpius says waving and she waves back. He then turns to his grandparents, Narcissa is smiling but Lucius is frowning maybe even sneering.

Teddy coughs interrupting everyone's thoughts. Alright I think it's time we start reading the first book, Professor Dumbledore would you like to read first?"

Dumbledore smiles, "Yes of course, I believe it would be good to read three chapters then have dinner. Then read a couple more before bed."

"That's actually a good idea." Teddy pulls out his wand and a pile of books appears next to Dumbledore. He grabs the first one and read the title 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous looks knowing what happened their first year. Umbridge notices their scared looks and smirks, excited to have dirt on the 'Potter Brat'.

The future kids had chairs appear for themselves and sat down close the high table. Teddy has the tape on Vernon's face disappear with a warning. He surprisingly keeps silent right now.

Dumbledore opens the book to the first chapter and read its title, **_The Boy Who Lived _**

**T.B.C**

**Author's note: Sorry I was going to put the first chapter of the first book in this chapter but this is already really long that I decided to have in the next chapter. I'm actually almost done with the next chapter so don't worry. Please R&R but no flames.**


End file.
